


Warmer Christmas

by Burgie



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [18]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The radiator breaks, so Loretta takes advantage of that to give her Christmas party a more tropical theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmer Christmas

Loretta scowled as she wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. It was supposed to be just nicely warm in here, but now, she was sweating. And sweating was never a good look, especially in front of Justin.

“Tan!” she snapped, marching over to her friend who stood by the radiator. “Why is it so hot in here?”

“I-I don’t know!” said Tan, flapping her hands uselessly. “It just went crazy!”

“Oh, sure it did,” Loretta scoffed. “You sabotaged this, didn’t you? You wanted me to look bad in front of Justin so you could swoop in and take him!”

“No, I didn’t!” Tan argued back. “Not everyone is out to get you Loretta, and not everyone likes Justin!” She growled and stomped off, and Loretta glared after her.

Loretta looked at the radiator and tried to touch it to figure out what was wrong, but drew her hand back with a wince at the intense heat. Tan had probably tried to do something with it and broken it, the idiot. If it was, indeed, an accident. Loretta didn’t buy Tan’s story at all.

“Hey, what’s up?” asked Justin, appearing out of the crowd.

Loretta sighed and turned around to face him, about to complain to him, but the complaints never made it to her mouth.

“You look hot,” she said instead, and blushed and covered her mouth. Justin was standing there, shirtless, his chest glistening with sweat.

“Heh heh, yeah, it is pretty hot in here,” said Justin, rubbing the back of his head. “Did the old radiator finally break?”

“I guess so,” said Loretta. “That’s what Tan said. But she’s such a klutz that she probably wrecked it, right, Justin?”

“I dunno,” said Justin. “Lots of things around here are breaking. Dad and I are always busy fixing things when we’re not busy with the horses.”

“Old technology, huh?” said Loretta. She tried to keep her eyes firmly fixed to his own, but they kept dropping lower to stare at his chest. She’d never noticed before how good he looked without a shirt on. Justin wasn’t the type of boy to remove his clothing at the slightest rise in temperature.

“Yep,” said Justin with a chuckle. “So I guess this kind of ruins your Christmas party, huh?”

“No, actually,” said Loretta. “Now we can make it into a tropical theme. Just have to add some leis and palm fronds and palm trees, and serve some tropical food, remove the fake snow…”

“I’ll help you out with that,” said Justin. “I can go to the mall and get some tropical fruit for you, and I’m sure that we have some fake palm fronds around here somewhere.”

“That would be great, thanks,” said Loretta, grinning at him. She’d miss seeing his beautifully-sculpted body while he was gone, but she had her own things to do to keep her occupied. She had to have Charlotte spread the word about the changed theme of the party, and she had to change her outfit to something more fitting. One of the other Bobcats could also change the music, she knew one of them was a big music fan, and the rest could start setting up the decorations.

“What do you want?” asked Tan, glaring at her friend when Loretta finally found her.

“Tan, I have come to apologise,” said Loretta. “Justin said that the radiator is broken because it’s old. And I kind of have to thank you, too- now I finally get to see Justin without his shirt on!” She squealed in excitement.

“Yeah, whatever,” said Tan with a shrug. “I guess we’re friends again now?”

“Yes,” said Loretta. “Now, come on, we have to get dressed for our new tropical-themed Christmas party!”

Loretta grinned as she ran upstairs to her bedroom with her best friend, already thinking of how she could look her best for Justin.


End file.
